


And A Happy New Year

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Series: Long Distance 'Verse [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'A Very Merry Christmas, Indeed'. Fred can't fight her curiosity at all  those outgoing e-mails Spike's been sending to Buffy. More gratuitous Spike ogling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Happy New Year

Fred knew this was wrong. Terribly, horribly, completely wrong. But there was some naughty voice in the back of her mind that pressured – nay, _demanded_ – that she just take a quick look.

I mean, really, what harm could it do? It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen most of it, anyway. She’d had to run a series of lab tests on Spike when he became corporeal, checked him out just to make sure everything was ticking – or not ticking, as the case may be. So she’d gotten a good long look at his entire nude body, with the exception of a few critical bits that had remained covered. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t offered her a look at those, either. Spike was many things, but shy of his body was not one of them.

Of course, at the time she’d blushed and managed to throw out some annoyed comment about what she’d do to those parts if they didn’t behave themselves. It was necessary, really. They were friends, coworkers, and she didn’t want to ruin that with any silly attractions. Especially since she had a gorgeous boyfriend of her own.

But ever since that first Nude!Spike!Day in the lab, she’d been itching to see just a little bit more. Dreams of naked vampires assaulted her at night, begging her to fill in those few missing details. It was scientific curiosity, really. And if the results of her research provided her with some pleasurable viewing as well, all the better.

That didn’t mean that she didn’t thoroughly realize this was wrong, though. Didn’t mean she hadn’t locked all the doors, pulled all the blinds, created neat false trails and false usernames as she hacked her way into Wolfram and Hart’s e-mail system. Not that the hacking was very hard when she had all the master passwords…

There it was. An e-mail sent late that afternoon by slayersvamp@wolframandhart.com to summerslayer@hotmail.com, complete with image file attachments. She’d spotted it quite in passing when the company server had gotten a bit overloaded that afternoon, and a good thing, too. The server memory deleted all copies of outgoing messages twelve hours after they were sent. Just a little buffer so that, if the system completely crashed, all recent correspondence wouldn’t be lost.

It also meant that this was Fred’s last chance to view that tantalizing attachment. Because tomorrow morning, it would be lost to her prying eyes forever.

She hesitated, gnawing at her lower lip. _This is wrong_ , her conscience insisted. _But he’s HOT!_ countered her persistent sex drive. _And, really_ , sex drive was on a roll now, _he had to have known you’d see them sooner or later. Hell, he practically offered to send you the pics himself…_

Now, this last bit was more than true. When Spike had first come to her all those weeks ago, demanding that she teach him how to use a digital camera, she’d been…curious. He’d promptly informed her in his usual shameless way that he was planning on taking a series of ‘special’ pictures for Buffy…

 _“Gotta give my girl reminders about why she’s stayin’ abstinent for me,” he grinned, tongue flicking out teasingly against the back of his teeth. “And I wouldn’t want to make any poor girl developin’ photographs all envious that she can’t have my wicked hot bod. Best to keep these images close, right?” He winked. “Although you’re more than welcome to take a sneak peek in repayment for helpin’ me out,” he practically purred…_

Fred shook her head and snapped back into the present. She’d refused the sneak peak and offered to set up his computer. Naturally.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t curious. Horribly, unspeakably curious. Not to mention a little turned on…

She looked around cautiously, checking to make sure the door was still locked. It was silly, she knew. But she really didn’t want to die of embarrassment if someone caught her. All clear, of course. With a gulp, she resigned herself to the facts that this was wrong and she didn’t care, and she opened the message.

A series of images opened before her eyes, and Fred’s glasses nearly steamed up in response.

“Got some suggestions for New Year’s Resolutions for you, pet,” read the caption of the first one. Below the message, a fully nude Spike was slinking up the mattress towards the camera, predatory intent in his eyes as he slid across the crimson silken sheets.

“Oh!” Fred let out a little exclamation of lust at the image. She knew it was just a stationary picture, but it had been photographed perfectly in mid-motion so that she could practically see that sexy, naked vampire crawling up to her flushed body.

Unfortunately, the position of one well-developed forearm blocked her view of the one place on his anatomy she’d never gotten to see during her inspections. Already feeling the place between her legs growing sticky and uncomfortable, she quickly turned to the next image.

“Forget the usual diet,” the caption read. “Resolve to enjoy _more_ sweets.”

Exemplifying this principle, Spike lay on his stomach on the bed, head turned toward the camera. His eyes burned with blazing seductive intensity as his tongue reached out to wrap sensuously around the cherry lollipop he held in one hand.

Fred gulped and closed her eyes for a second. It didn’t take much to imagine the sweet red treat he was sucking upon wasn’t the candy at all but the pleasure center between her thighs. A little moan escaped her parted lips, and suddenly the stickiness of her panties became unbearable. Checking once again to make sure the door was locked and the window blinds were securely closed, she shimmied out of her pants before hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down in one swift, clean motion.

All the while, her eyes remained riveted to the screen. She imagined stripping before him as he watched with that little smirk on his face. Crawling up the bed behind him, fingers and lips trailing up those pale, well-formed legs up to that firm butt of his. It was the first glimpse Fred had gotten of him outside of those tight jeans, and she instantly concluded that he had the hottest ass she had ever seen. Maybe she’d stop to give it a little bite.

He’d growl at that and turn over, catching her in his arms and letting her see for the first time…

She clicked on the next image. No, not yet.

“Teach those naughty demons a lesson,” read Resolution #2 at the top of the screen.

Below, Spike had vamped out and turned his back to the camera. Literally. The pale firm globes of his behind were fully exposed to the camera, just _taunting_ the viewer to give his ass a good, hard swat. Before him, his hands were locked together in chains and, Fred noted with a hint of excitement, he was wearing a black leather collar complete with silver spikes.

 _Mmm…bondage Spike…_ Her mind went into overload as she licked her lips and rubbed at the persistent throbbing in her clit. God, to have a man like this at her mercy, to be able to do whatever she wanted with him, have him completely trust her and give himself over… Fred’s lovers had always been a bit… _tame_ , and she’d never really thought before now that she’d like a little added excitement in the bedroom. But at that moment, she was painfully envious of Buffy. God, just _seeing_ him like this, even for another woman, had her panting and breathless.

Her eyes focused on the sexy vampire butt before her, and her eyes hungrily traced its curves. His legs were spread apart just a bit, and she got a tantalizing glimpse of his balls, although in shadow. Sharp twinges of half-fulfilled pleasure went through her, and she felt as though she was simply die if she didn’t see all of him and soon. Only one picture left, though…

She clicked it. And screamed in release, head falling forward to lean of the computer screen before her as she came and came.

Oh, he was so beautiful. This caption read “And visit that sexy man of yours more often.” Spike had sat back on the bed for this one, body propped up by a pile of pillows. He’d finally allowed himself to be fully exposed for the camera, and his erection rose proudly before him. Thick and long – but mostly thick – it curved up against his belly until only a few inches from the tip it bent in a sharper angle. Perfectly bent for her pleasure…

He was stroking it for the camera, eyes glazed over in lust and face twisted in such beautiful pleasure it took her breath away.

Still feeling limp from the power of her orgasm, Fred slumped back in her chair and stared dazedly at the screen. He looked even better than that first glimpse of him had indicated. She felt herself tempted to look through the Spike-porn-’o-thon once more and quickly closed the image file. She wasn’t quite sure she could take two in a row like that last one.

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard of a second, a war waging in her brain. _Save or delete?_ She’d never in all her life found images that made her hotter, but this was wrong, after all, and keeping the images would be even more wrong…

Quickly clicking one button before she could change her mind, Fred felt her cheeks flush. God, she needed some _physical_ stimulation after that orgasm. And, fortunately, she had a sweet boyfriend who could provide it.

 _A sweet boyfriend_ , a naughty little voice thought in the back of her mind with a wicked grin, _who might not be adverse to learning a few new tricks…_


End file.
